Secrets Of Notts
by PeppermintIce
Summary: When Theodore finds himself sitting in the Family Services room in the MOM, things take a big turn. First with his new found heritage and now with the long lost sister, what else could happen? Wait, we didn't add the mysterious re-appearance of the supposedly dead Mother, Rose Nott into the equation. Takes place in '8th' year. EWE? Dramione. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello. I would just like to say that this chapter has been Betaed by the wonderful Kikistone, so enjoy._

 _PeppermintIce_

 **Chapter One: Alla Ricerca di Mia**

It was a nice summer morning, few clouds were in the sky and everyone was out enjoying the sun. Everyone except me, that is. I was sitting in the Ministry's Family Services office, running on only half a cup of coffee and absolutely no sleep, as I read the blasted file that Mr. Johnson had handed to me. With father on his deathbed in Azkaban, and mother six feet under, I was alone. Or so had I thought until this very moment. Looking back at the paper in my hand I reread the name. Hermione Olivia Nott. Keep reading Theo, just keep reading.

Name: Hermione Olivia Nott.

Birthday: July 23, 1980

Place of birth: Home birth, Nott Manor

Blood Status: Pureblood

Background: Italian

Relatives: Theodore Lucas Nott (twin brother), Rose Ava Nott (mother), Travis Mark Nott (father)

Notes: Missing since September 19, 1981

Hermione, I mused to myself time and time again, Hermione... Why does this name sound so familiar?

"Is this all there is?" I asked the man. I was eager to leave the office, finish running the few errands I still had left in Diagon Alley and go back to the relative peace of Nott Manor.

"Afraid so, Mr. Nott. You may keep the file if you would like since it is a copy." Mr. Johnson replied, pity showing in his eyes.

"Thank you." I said, utter astonishment ringing clearly in my voice. "Have a nice day," I added as an afterthought while I quickly I gathered the file and started heading towards the door. Just then a ludicrous thought came to my mind and I felt compelled to share it with the man that had just shook my world to its very core,"Do you think that my missing sister might be Hermione Granger?"

"The war heroine?" The man asked, perplexed.

I rolled my eyes, "Is there any other Hermione Granger?"

"Right well, ummm, I'm not sure, it never hurts to ask." He replied with an uncomfortable shrug.

"Ok, thank you, sir." With that I left and didn't look back.

-S-O-N-

Walking around Diagon alley was tiring enough before the war; with all the people pushing past you to get around, the small children running around, the tired parents calling for their offspring, and not to mention all the Hogwarts students gawking at the newest brooms, navigating the Alley had always been difficult. But now? Now that seems like child's play compared to what happens these days. Wherever I walk people are staring, they come up and thank me, take pictures either with me or of me, try to get my autograph… and I want none of the fame, fortune or recognition. Is it too much to ask to be able to go about my life like any other witch?

With Harry's birthday coming up, I decided I would get him a new pair of seeker gloves and a new broom care kit, since the one I had gotten him before had been burnt by the Dursleys the moment he left a year ago. Once I made it to the quidditch store I caught a glimpse of a head I seemed to recognize; the dark chocolate curls were cut short in a way I had seen before. Why does he look so familiar? Maybe we've met before. Walking to the Seeker section I saw a pair of limited edition seeker gloves. The material was black with many thin strips of green running along the outer sides of the glove. This type of glove doesn't come out often and is sold at a ridiculous price. Why, you may ask, the answer is simple: because Viktor Krum, the famous seeker, wears the exact same ones. Every year before school begins, and when the quidditch season opens, this sole store on Diagon Alley sells twenty five of the kind; not twenty six, not twenty four, they sell exactly twenty five units. I was lucky to find this one pair hidden behind practice snitches. 50 gallons? Well, I guess I don't really need to buy the new Hogwarts: a history.

As I brought my lucky find to the register I felt a small tap on my back. Turning to face whoever was calling for me, I found myself meeting Theodore Nott's enthralling blue gaze.

"Hermione Granger, right?"

"Umm, ya." What could Theodore Nott possibly want from me? "Why?" I asked curiously.

He looked really nervous now. "I was… umm… wondering if you could… uh… come get some lunch with me." I must have looked unsure, because he felt compelled to add, "On me, of course."

"Is this your way of asking me on a date?" I ask out loud as I wondered whether the wizard had lost his mind.

"No, no, Merlin no!" the heat in his cheeks was noticeable "I just want to talk to you." He was speaking so fast now that his words were trampling each other.

"Well then, Okay; but I will need to finish my shopping before I go anywhere."

A giant smile crept up his face "Great!" he seemed strangely relieved and incredibly excited, "Meet me at the Leaky in half an hour, yeah?"

"Sure."

That was very strange, I thought as I watched his back walk out the door.

-S-O-N-

Walking into the Leaky Cauldron, I saw the mass of dark curls belonging to the subject of my thoughts for the past half hour.

"Hello, Theodore." I said sitting down after smiling at the barkeep, Tom, who placed a butterbeer in front of me"How have you been in the past thirty minutes?".

"Oh, I've been okay. How about you?"

"I've been fine, thank you." Could this be any more awkward?

"Um, there is something I need to, uh, ask you." He said nervously.

"Alright..." I replied giving him a confused look.

"Okay, well... are you adopted?" He looked like he didn't want to be there anymore than I did.

What does this have to do with anything? "I'm… yes, I'm adopted," and then, because I simply couldn't hold it in, I added "Why? What does that have to do with anything?" the suspicion rang clear in my voice.

"I'd rather have you just read something before I explain. Here," he said fishing out a black folder from his bag. "Read this."

/

/

 _If you enjoyed please leave a review, it would mean the world to me :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter has been edited by the Wonderful KikiStone. Thank You._

 **Chapter 2: Reprehendo Aliquid**

Name: Hermione Olivia Nott.

Birthday: July 23, 1980

Place of birth: Home birth: Nott Manor

Blood Status: Pureblood

Background: Italian

Relatives: Theodore Lucas Nott(twin brother), Rose Ava Nott(mother), Travis Mark Nott(father)

Notes: Missing since September 19, 1981

"1980?" I felt myself relax at having found evidence that this file had nothing to do with me "I was one year old in 1980. I'm sorry." I said standing up and placing the file on the table.

"Wait." He said sounding a bit desperate for some more time with me "What were your parents names?"

"I'll ask this again: What does this have to do with anything?"

"Can you just please tell me their names?"

"Fine," I say humoring his request "My mother's name is Jenny Granger nee Ross. And my father is William Granger. Happy?"

Theodore looked livid . "Bloody Hell."

"What?"

"Your darling mother, Jenny Ross? She came from the kind of family that has more than one of their own in Azkaban. Her father was convicted of murder, torture, rape and not to mention being one of the most loyal Death Eaters. Her mother was sentenced to Azkaban for multiple torturings and killings. Her brother? Death Eater, multiple murders, tortures, and rapes. Jenny was wanted for many kidnappings as well as four murders and multiple torturings. She went missing in 1980 and everyone thought she was dead. Mad-eye found her body under a disalumance charm in an alley near Diagon Alley. But since you are here, claiming her as your sweet adoptive mother, she must have killed a person with the same features as her and used a cover charm to make them look identical." Theo explained looking troubled. His eyebrows furrowed and a small crease appeared between his eyes.

"So… you think that not only am I your lost sister, but that my mother took me from your house when I was one, and that both my parents lied to me saying that I was a whole year older than what I actually am. And that I have been living with a supposed killer wanted witch for 16 years of my life?" I asked in a rush trying to get the facts straight first. _Then I'll perform a charm to see if this crazy story holds water and we actually are blood relatives._

"Yes, that's basically it."

"What about my father? Is there anyway of knowing if he knew anything?" I asked, the idea popping into my mind.

"Your father probably thought that your mother was married before him and that you were adopted then. I bet he thought that Jenny's 'Ex Husband' had died or something. When Jenny married William she likely had all the documents. The adoption, the death and all her documents. She basically turned herself into a muggle, I mean, even after you found out you were a witch, you didn't think anything was off. In all likelihood, William had no idea that you and Jenny were both magical." This was starting to make a little bit of sense.

"What about her name? It's the same in the magical world." I realized.

"Jenny probably thought she would be okay as both Jenny and Ross are popular names. Plus, she changed her appearance as well so no one knew it was her, I looked into your mother and she does not look like the witch in the Wanted posters." I just nodded. _I need to change the subject._ Hmm. Right the spell!

"Okay, now that we got that outrageous theory cleared up, do you mind if we take this somewhere more private?" I asked, looking around. "We can head to my house. I just need to check something."

"Sure."

We stood up and headed towards the door as I quickly grabbed his arm and apparated us to my small apartment. Unlocking the door I said, "Here, come in. Would you like something to drink?" To his answer I asked him what he would like.

"Do you have any muggle pops? Like a Coke or Mountain Dew?" To my shocked look he said, "It was one of my guilty pleasures during my Hogwarts years,smuggling muggle foods and drinks into my room, that is. I've been at it since I was 10, when Draco introduced me."

"Draco? Draco MALFOY? The prejudiced blood purist? Mr. I'm superior to all mudbloods? That Draco Malfoy?" I asked shocked beyond belief. Standing in my hallway, mid step into my kitchen.

"Yep, that's the one. You know, Hermione, he's not actually like that. He needed to have a mask just like the rest of us. With Death Eater parents indifference was the best policy, having a cold-hearted appearance of superiority kept you safe. I had to beg the sorting hat to place me into slytherin, otherwise I was going to be placed with the lions and that would have put a target on my back."

Handing Theo a Mountain Dew I said, "Really? You know, it's kind of funny, but the sorting hat was trying to place me in Slytherin, but I had read a book that said all slytherins were evil or connected to Voldemort, and I wanted to be thought of as loyal and brave, not as evil and lying. And whilen there was Draco Malfoy and his possy there was also you. They would viciously tease and bully me and my friends; but you would look away and just stay silent; sometimes you would even walk away. That's when I knew that not everyone had to be mean to be put into Slytherin." I looked over to him and then just said what I have been wanting to say since we arrived , "Listen, I know a charm to check if we actually are related so…"

"Ya, alright. I... " he took a deep breath. "just want you to know that whatever happens I'm glad that we got to talk and know more about each other than just Slytherin and Gryffindor."

"Me too, Theodore." I said flashing him a smile. "Ok, are you ready?" I received a nod in response. "Reprehendo Aliquid." A sudden silvery-blue light surrounded us, forming a glow around our bodies, encasing us in the beautiful dome of brightness. Two strands of the dome came off and wrapped themselves around both of our wrists, creating a rope like bracelet. Suddenly everything stopped. The glow ceased, the bracelets vanished into our skin and the dome collapsed.

"I'm guessing all that meant that it's true, and we are twins." Theo said happily. I sent another smile his way then felt a rush of something cold, something that felt like ice water, run down my spine. The last thing I saw was his chest as he caught me, preventing me from falling after my knees buckled and everything started going black.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Revised: Nov 10/17**_ ** Has Not Been Beta-ed **

 **Enjoy the new chapter 3**

 **Chapter 3**

"Pansy Parkinson and Ginny Weasley?!" I responded in shock my jaw practically dropping open.

"Close your mouth dear sister. Yes Pansy Parkinson and Ginevra Weasley. Your two possible matches are Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini so hush my sister." Theo said playfully while nudging my shoulder.

"Touche brother." It was weird, to act like we both knew each other for years when we had only known we were twins until today but something just felt right about it.

All of a sudden the enormity of it all hit me at once. Hard. What would my life be like now? I fell onto the sofa behind me and started to have an internal freak out. I rubbed my clammy hands on my pant legs and could start to feel my stomach start to feel sick. How would everyone react? What would the press try to make it seem like? _I'm most certainly going to throw up._ Would they make it seem like I pretended to be a muggle born, be a hero of the war, then all of a sudden tell everyone that I'm actually a pure blood. _Oh Merlin. What will I do._ I suddenly felt the sofa dip horn a nether humans weight. Then a arm was awkwardly placed around my shoulders.

"What's the matter Hermione?" Theo said. Obviously very uncomfortable with the situation at hand. "Did I do something? Can I get you something?" Panic started to rise in his voice.

Taking a deep breath I replied. "No- no. You did nothing wrong. It's me. What will everyone think? Will they make me out to be some sort of a bad guy. Or what about the press. Just _imagine_ how much press this is going to get. Good Girl Gone Bad, Hermione Granger: The Truth. Oh what about-"

"STOP!" Was the interruption I got from my rant. Theo turned my head and looked right into my eyes and said "Who cares. You are the girl who has gotten through so much in only seven years of her known magical blood. The girl who was able to keep Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley _out_ of trouble to the greatest extent. The girl who figured out that there was a basilisk in the school, how it was traveling, and found a way to let Harry and Ron know while being _paralyzed_! Who was able to keep a secret from Bellatrix LeStrange," at that I shivered slightly. "While being under the cruciatus curse? Not me. Not Ginny Weasley. Not Pansy Parkinson. It was Hermione Granger. You are her. If you were able to do all that and more then I think you can take some of the press."

I looked away from his beautiful blue eyes. Full of truth and adoration for all that I accomplished. To me that was all just for survival. This. This is about my life. My identity. Who I am as a person. Someone could say or write one thing to make me look bad and half the people who read it would believe it. I held this in. Against my better instincts to tell him and instead just told him he was right. That I could get through it then something else came to mind.

"But what about the Pure blood society. I have no idea how to act. I wasn't raised like you were. Wasn't taught the same things. How will they see me? As a wanna be? A disgrace? What?" I was starting to feel sick again. Would I ever be Mrs. Malfoy approved?

"Why should you care? Yes. Maybe you weren't raised the same way. Maybe you weren't taught that a pureblood woman should alway just agree to what the male says. To act like an object. Maybe you didn't get taught that 'daddy always knows best. The man he sets you up with will love you forever and you will be happy'. But you got freedom. Freedom that most pure blooded women don't get. I'll teach you some of the manners and other really important stuff but other than that you're perfect. Stop worrying about it."

"But, I-"

"I said stop." He said, cutting me off. A stern look in his eyes.

"Fine." I said giving in.

"Good. Now, I have a dinner reservation at that new restaurant, Alex's. Card to join me?"

"Sure. Why not."

* * *

We had gone to Alex's, a brand new, super exclusive restaurant on a side road off of Diagon Alley. This time was spent to get to know each other better, to learn our interests and hobbies, likes and dislikes. I had found out that Theodore enjoyed cooking and painting in his spare time. Imagine that! Theo and I had also made plans to send an owl to pansy and Blaise first, tonight, to invite them over to Theos and explain what's going on and to find out if they are actually our mates. If they aren't a second round of letters will be handed out to Draco and Ginny and we will do the same thing.

After lunch Theo and I parted ways. I was headed to Ginnys to talk to her about this dilemma and ask her opinion on everything, hoping for some guidance from the young witch, while Theo was headed to his house so him and Malfoy could play some quidditch.

* * *

"I just don't know how to tell you this Gin. It was all so sudden and so quick." I was trying to explain the last 24 hours of my life to her. I had showed her my "new" appearance and got a pretty good reaction from her. Mostly because she was raving over my new bod and hair as well as whining about how unfair it was. "I was just getting Harry a birthday present then all of a sudden THEODORE NOTT came up to me. He had asked me to meet up with him at the Leaky Cauldron and-" I was interrupted by Ginny's mutter that sounded something like "Wow, pretty cheap for someone with that much money."

"ANYWAYS!" I said loudly, as if dismissing something unimportant, indicating that I had heard her. She blushed softly and looked away, almost like she was getting a scolding for something.

"He told me that I was his long lost twin sister and that I was a veela. We figured out who our two potential mates are and here we are." I just looked at her after that, trying to gauge her response, just from her look. Finally, after a very long pause, Ginny decided to speak.

"Ok, Hermione. This is what I think you should do."

/

/

/

 **Hey everyone. I thank you all for understanding that I haven't been able to upload recently. I actually haven't touched any of my stories in so long that I lost all my documents due to being "stale". If anyone knows how to fix that do you mind if you could PM me to help. Please. Thank you.**

 **I hope that you enjoyed this revised chapter:)**

 **PeppermintIce 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone who is still reading my story after the few days I didn't post. I'm sorry. I had to go to the hospital after I slipped on Friday night. These dances I go to have a thing with leaving there mark on my body:( I usually come home with a sprained ankle, but this time it was my knee. It wouldn't get better so my mom took me to the emerg. Yet, I was perfectly fine. ;)**

 **Some updates. I'm trying something new today. I'm going to stop putting the Italian chapter names up in my story. I'm finding it annoying, but if you guys still like it, just tell me in a review. I'm also using the lines as a breaker in this chapter. Tell me if you want the line or the -S-O-N- as the breaker. Ok, I'll stop talking now.  
**

 **IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING!**

 **Chapter Four**

"Pansy Parkinson and Geneva Weasley."

 _Did I just hear that right? Ginny and_ _Parkinson!_ "It's Ginny." I stated. "It has to be."

Theo just laughed. "What makes you think like that?"

I glared at him. "Your to good for pug-face. It _has_ to be Ginny. Plus pug-face is too annoying. Imagine me and her. Sister-in-laws." I gave a shiver in disgust for dramatic effect. "Too scary."

Chuckling Theo said, "I guess your right. But yours, yous is harder. Personally I think that Draco would be your match."

"Why would you think that?"

"Zabini actually cares about blood purity. Draco doesn't. I highly doubt you want someone who doesn't share your views of socity for the rest of your life. Mating is for life. It's not like marriage with divorce. So if I were the Veela inside of you, I would choose Draco." Theo explained to me. _I guess what hes explaining does make sense. Well, he is good looking. Plus Draco has changed. I had a talk with him not that long ago. No "Mudblood", no sneers, no nothing. It wouldn't be that bad if Draco was my Mate._

"Well then, we've got owls to send." I said while walking to my desk to gat some parchment and two quills.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly Theo, did I get all the brains?" After waiting a moment the answer dawned onto him.

"Right, we have to invite them over, one girl one boy at a time. So we can find out witch one is our mate." He said sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes as I said, "Correct, Theo."

* * *

I woke up to an owl banging on my window, over and over. _Honestly, can I not get a nap now and then._ I had never seen this owl before, so I cautiously opened my window, but not before making sure there were many owl treats on the ledge. I always have to be careful these days. The Death Eater fugitives have tried to send letters doused with poison that will kill you the moment you touch it. Mother had warned me about this, so, whenever I get a letter from an unknown owl, I wear special dragon hide gloves, the ones that you use while dealing with the most dangerous of potions. Opening the letter I notice that the writing was Theos. _But, this isn't Theos owl._ Opening it the first thing I noticed was the line about how Theo was at Hermione Grangers house. _Granger? What would he be doing at her house?_ Reading on, the letter said that he wanted to meet up, but it would have to be at Granger's house. He didn't state a reason why. Theo had then written the time, witch was at 3pm this afternoon. Theo had also written the address and said to take the floo, as Granger has a no-apperation ward placed on her flat.

I looked at the clock and saw that I only had an hour to get ready. Taking a quick ten minute shower, putting some ripped black muggle jeans on and matching it with a white tank and white with black arms and hood hoodie, I stepped into my floo. _The day I never say coming. Draco Malfoy, on his way to Hermione Grangers house. If only my father could see this coming._ I called out the address and watched as my bedroom spun out of my view. A pull at my heart seemed to lessen as I got closer to the flat. _My mate is near. I just know it._

* * *

I was sitting on the couch when Hermione's owl flew in from the open window, just as Harry walked in with our ice tea.

"Hey, it's Moines owl." Harry said, giving me my ice tea. He then placed his on the table so he could get the letter. "It's for you, Love." He handed me the envelope.

"Thanks Harry." I replied. I then patted the spot next to me on the couch. "Come sit with me, Harry. Please?" He sat down and put his arm around my shoulders, making me lean into him. Quickly I read over the letter as Harry turned on the muggle T.V. Dad had gotten it a few weeks ago and had been fascinated with it ever since. He barley moved away from it.

"Harry, love, I have to go to Hermones." I just got a grunt in response. "Harry." I said again. He looked at me. "I'm going to Hermiones. Can you please move you arm?" He moved it, but with some reluctance. I got up while kissing his cheek. But the love, I just didn't feel it anymore. It felt like I was missing something, something that should mean a lot to me.

* * *

The floo lit up twice, the first as Ginny came through, the second as Draco stepped through. It was that moment I knew I had just found my mate. By the looks of it, Theo had found his too.

/

/

 _ **Word Count: 1,107**_

 **Hey guys! Hope you like it. I did try to make this chapter longer, but I'm not sure if it actually is, but I did try. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I have responded to some, but if I haven't Im sorry and I'll try to get on it asap. Thanks for reading:) Again sorry for the long wait. R &R please. **

**P.S: Don't forget to tell me what you like. (Details in a/n up top)**

 **-PeppermintIce**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Chapter 5 is finally up! Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. I love you all!**

 **-PeppermintIce**

 **Chapter 5**

As I stepped out of the floo, I was met with the faces of Theodore Nott and Hermione Granger, and the pull at my heart, pulling me toward something. Standing in front of me was Ginevra Weasley, who was currently mesmerized by my best mates green eyes. Beside him stood a woman who looked sort of like Hermione Granger, but also looked like the man standing next to her, who wouldn't take her eyes off of me. I tried to move, but like Ginevra, I was mesmerized by the eyes that were basically staring into my soul. Slowly Hermione started walking closer to me. There was a voice in the back of my mind, telling no, begging me to walk towards her as well. I started walking. We met half way. Only a few steps apart, someone finally spoke.

"H-Hermione? W-whats going o-on? Why is N-Nott and Mal-Malfoy here?" Ginevra asked. Obviously she was able to get out of this pull better then I could, even if she was struggling a bit.

It was Theo to answer, as Hermione was too busy stroking my face, still just staring at me.

"Me and Hermione invited you and Draco over-" He started, taking her smaller hands into his. "because we are both veelas. Before we sent the owls with the letters there was a fifty percent chance you were my mate and a fifty percent chance Draco was Hermiones." Theo finished explaining. He then started kissing the back of her hands.

It was then that I was able to find my voice. "How-how are you both veelas? Hermione's a muggle born and the veela gene only runs in the Sacred 28." I stated. "Unless Hermione's somehow become a Pureblood overnight, or she decided to drink around five litres _(A/N I'm Canadian)_ I highly doubt this is possible." Hermione, who finally looked away from my face, and Theo shared a look. "You somehow are now a Pureblood, aren't you?" I more observed than asked. Hermione nodded. "And I'm your mate." A nether nod. "Ginevra is Theos?" A final nod. "Right then. Get on with it."

"Get on with what?" Ginivra asked nervously. "What's happening?" Panic was starting to show in her voice.

"Well you see, when a Veela has found it's mate, it usually claims the mate as his or hers by a bite mark. The veela will usually give the bite when the mate is found, unless the mate is unaccepting. Or if the mate is in a relationship with another." Theo explained.

"Why won't Mya say anything? She's just staring at Malfoy. It's creeping me out." Ginevra said. Shivering dramatically for effect.

"A female veelas pull is far more effective. Once a female has found her mate, her and her mate will have this pull, and until they mate, they will barley stop touching. The female is usually too possessive and gets jealous easily, so it may be a good thing she hasn't really taken note to you being here yet." Theo had responded.

"Well, Hermione, are we going to get this over with?" I asked her. She nodded and led me to the bedroom. I quickly cast a silencing and a locking charm after the door closed.

* * *

Draco and Hermione walked through the threshold into the veelas room and most likely wouldn't come out for a very long time. I walked closer to Theo.

"Umm, Theodore, how will this work?" I asked. He looked at me oddly, tilting his head in the cutest of ways. _No! Bad Ginny! You have a boyfriend. Harry, not Theodore Nott! Merlin, what am I going to do!_

"Ginevra? Are you okay?" The boy in question asked in concern.

I looked at him. _How can I let down a Veela easily?_ "Theodore, you see, I-I have a um a have a-"

"Boyfriend. I know. Hermione told me." He said, obviously let down. For some reason I felt a pang at my heart, seeing that look. _But why?_

"I'll-I'll figure something out. I promise." I said, holding his hand. He kissed the back of my hand, let go and walked back to the couch.

"Well then, I guess I'll give you some space. I should go anyway, Hermione won't be done for a while." He said dejectedly, walking to the fireplace.

"Wait, Theodore." He looked back at me, hope in his eyes. "I'll go. You just found your twin, stay and wait for Hermione. I know she'll be back to normal after-" I looked toward the door. "that. Plus, I have to meet my friend Luna soon. If I don't get going she'll start thinking that some Nargles came to kill me or something." I said said with an eye roll. He handed me some floo powder, and I stepped in. With one last glace into those green eyes I was engulfed in the green flames. A strong pang in my heart as I was spun through the green tunnel.

* * *

It must have been a couple of hours before Hermione and Draco came out of her room. Her looking much better then before. Draco, well, he sported many love bites along with one bite mark. Right on the sensitive part of his neck. Hermione sported the same look, including the bite mark. _But only the mate receives the mark._ Hermione sat down next to me and took my one of my hands in her unoccupied one and gave it a squeeze.

"You'll be okay. Shell come around eventually. I just hope she does before it's too late."

/

/

 _ **Word Count: Around 1,000**_

 **Thanks for reading! If anyone has any ideas please review or PM me. I'm also looking for a Beta. If anyone knows anyone or would like to be my Beta, just let me know. Please Review. It really would make my day. Please.**

 **:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. Chapter six is up. I'm very proud to announce that I have watched _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ as well as _A Very Potter Musical_ and _A Very Potter Sequel._**

 **Any way, as usual _EVERYTHING BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING. I WISH IT WAS MINE, BUT IT ISN'T. OH WELL, I CAN DREAM._**

 **Chapter 6**

As she stepped out of the floo I immediately knew something was wrong. She had her mask up. The fake smile that didn't reach her eyes, the head tilted slightly up, her hands together in front of her. She had only stopped with the facade a couple weeks ago, after Fred started walking around again. He was hit with the **_num occidere_** curse. It had only grazed his hand, so instead of getting painfully sliced to death from the inside out, witch it would do if he had gotten hit in the stomach, he was put in immense pain and had fainted on site. A couple of minutes later the Transfiguration corridor had exploded and killed Colin Creevey, knocked out the Carrow twins, and paralyzed Fred from the waist down and he could barley move his arms. Fred was found after the battle and once Madam Pomfrey healed him the drama his body had been through put him into a coma. Pomfrey and two other healers had been able to heal Freds nervous system, but he had only gotten out of his coma a couple of weeks ago.

"Hey, Love. Are you alright? Is Hermione okay?" I asked, trying to get the answers as soon as possible.

Instead of answering she walked up to me and took my hand. She sat down on the couch, pulling me down with her and she wrapped my arms around her. She took a deep breath and answered. "Hi Harry. I-I'm not sure. And I think Hermione's okay." Then she snuggled into my front and sighed. She muttered something illegible but two words were heard. _ Mrs_ and _Veela_. _Whats that about? Veela? Wait. Fleur's a veela. Maybe Gin was talking about asking her something. But the Mrs part. What_ is _she thinking?_ _Does she wan_ \- I was broken out of my thought by Ginny suddenly getting up. I was about to protest when I saw her get up to help Fred.

"Thanks Little Sis. George had to go to the store for a while." Fred said. His voice was the second strongest part of him, his spirit was number one.

"Hey Fred, how are you feeling?" I asked, knowing he was in a lot of pain last night.

"Much better, thanks Harry." He replied, then grinned at me and Ginny. "You know, all this bed rest has given me time to test out some new products. Want to wear a pair of shreels?"

"What are those?" Ginny asked, looking sceptical.

Fred smirked. "Well my dear Ginevra, why don't you try on a pair and see for your self." He _acco_ ed a pair in her size and handed them to her. "Here. Newest pair."

Ginny took them and put the black heeled boots on. Then she looked at Fred and said, "Nothing's happeni- wait- WHAT?" She starting shrinking until she was the size of a baby doll. "Fred! PUT ME BACK TO NORMAL! _**NOW!**_ " She now had a squeaky voice, but even in this state she was really scary.

"Just tap your shoes together three times and you should be back to normal." Fred said, laughter in his voice.

She did so and returned back to normal. "Really Fred, why do you want _me_ to try out everything from the WonderWicth line. Ask someone else." Ginny growled. _Damn, she's angry now._

"Oh come on lil' sis, lighten up. It's all for fun. Plus, me and George are dedicating the line to you." Although the last bit was muttered, I head it perfectly. Ginny didn't though. I smirked knowingly and nodded to Fred. _Yep, saved that one._

"What was that?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

* * *

"Theo, I have an idea."

"Really Hermione, the last three were stupid. Hows this one any better?"

"Come on, mate. Hear her out. This ones not as bad." Draco said. We were all hanging out in the Nott Manor with Draco and Hermione sitting on the black chesterfield, her lounging with her feet in his lap, him rubbing her leg absentmindedly. I was sitting next to the fire in a matching chesterfield chair. So far Hermione had come up with three ideas on how to get Ginevras eyes on me instead of Potter, but nothing has been good enough for the stubborn Weasley. So far she has come up with sending the witch enough flowers and chocolate to fill the Great Hall, to go to her house and sing a song that I wrote my self, and to even challenge Potter to a duel. All the cliché things from all the stories.

I sighed. "Fine. Whats the idea?"

"Just ask her to coffee or something. Talk it out with her. All three of us know that she won't exactly stay happy with Harry and thay will break-up. So if you talk to her and you both get to know each other then once the break-up happens you can swoop in to be the shoulder to cry on. It will take a while but if you start out as friends, it will most likely work out better."

"You know, that may actually work." Draco mused. "It's worth a try."

I sighed. "Fine. I'll try, but if it doesn't work then it's on you two." I said pointedly.

"Owl her and ask if she's free on Saturday. If she is, take her to Tom Hartons, buy her a French Vanilla and a Cinnamon Roll and jut talk to her. Get to know each other." Hermione said. Draco nodded.

"Fine. Ares, come here please." His beautiful white, dark and light brown owl flew in. " _Acco Parchment and Quill._ Right well, lets get this over with."

/

/

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading:) I just wanted to let you all know that I won't be able to update as usual as trying to update every week is very stressful for me, and because I have two stories the stress is multiplied. I have lots of school work to do as well and I'm currently working on a biography on Paul McCartney, a health menu for a "wedding or special event" and I more. SO until this work is done the updates will be slightly irregular. Thank you.**

 **Please review it'll make my day :D**

 **PeppermintIce**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _Dear Ginevra M. Weasley,_

 _I am writing this letter to ask you to a meeting in three days' time (Saturday) at Tom Hartons. I will pay. This is strictly a meeting for talking only. I really hope that you will come and if it makes you feel any more comfortable I can have Hermione attend but sit a a table close by. _

_With my regards,_

 _Theodore L. Nott._

Harry and I were snuggling on the bench in the apple orchard of my house when an owl arrived and perched itself on Harry's head. I had taken the letter from its beak while Harry fed it a piece of his leftover toast from his chicken club sandwich from lunch. Once the owl had finished eating it had flowed away. _Well then, not needing an immediate response?_ I thought. Nope. I thought wrong because not even five minutes after I read the letter the owl had brought me a single red rose and had neatly dropped it into my lap, perching himself back onto Harry's head.

"Who's that from?" Harry asked. Jealousy and curiosity clear in his voice.

"I'm not exactly sure. There's no name on the letter." I lied smoothly, knowing I shouldn't tell him about Theodore and Hermiones heiratige untill one or the other tells her she can.

"Alright then." Harry responded, eyes narrowed suspiciously. I really should stop lying to him. It's not good for our relationship. "Just remember, I'm always here if you need to talk to someone."

I kissed his cheek. "Of course Harry."

* * *

"Now al we do is wait." I heard the voice of my sister say. I was gazing out the window, my eyes staring aimlessly at the sky where my owl had flown away, thinking, just thinking. _What happens if she doesn't agree in time? In a few months I'll start getting weaker, and soon enough I'll- no stop right there! I will not think about that._

"Hey, Theo?" I heard Draco ask me.

I turned to him, showing he had my attention.

"Hermione wants to take us out for a while. Somewhere called a Movhe Thatre or something, in the Muggle world. Are you up for it?"

"Sure, I guess. Got nothing else to do." I stood up and started to walk to my room to put on some more muggle appropriate clothing when Draco held me back.

"Listen mate. None of us got to get to know her at school because of, well, you know, so maybe tonight we could hang out, get to know each other. I made this decision to link my life with a woman I don't know, just because I owed he a life debt. I would like to get to know the person I agreed to spend the rest of my life with." He took a breath as he looked away. "I just want to know that I made the right decision."

"Listen to me Draco Malfoy. I know exactly why you agreed to bond with my sister, even if you don't know it yet. The veela in us will choose the person who is most capable with the veela as well as me or Hermione. Her veela chose you just as my veela chose Ginny. Do _not_ underestimate yourself or my sister." I started walking to my room again when I heard Draco murmur a thank you. I took this moment to heart as neither Draco nor I usually got this deep with each other and when we did, it helps with our friendship alot. We are like brothers, and we have gone through almost everything togther. Talking about girls is nothing compared to other things.


End file.
